


Worth A Thousand Words

by darkmagicalgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagicalgirl/pseuds/darkmagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth A Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallingjaegers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingjaegers/gifts).



> I hope you are having a wonderful holiday season. Here's a treat that's couple-y and hopefully cute!

I.

It was a beautiful sort of day, the type that seemed destined to fill someone with purpose, bright blue sky and scuttled white clouds creating the picture-eqsue backdrop for anyone ready to take a leap forward. As Kiyoko stood in front of the her new university building, other med students swirling around her, she felt intimidated. It was so much bigger than Karasuno and she didn't know any of the faces.

Her phone dinged in her pocket and Kiyoko opened the text automatically, feeling numb despite the warmth.

It was a photo of the volleyball team, all the boys she'd left behind to become second and third years, grinning and showing off the logos on their backs.

 _Good luck, Shimizu-san!_ had been written across it in pretty orange pen, Hitoka's handwriting. _Today, we're all rooting for you!_

 

II.

It was a quiet sort of day, the kind where clouds threatened the lightest of drizzles that made everyone want to stay in and curl their toes into warm slippers, cuddle into blankets. Kiyoko was dreaming of her own blankets, the ones Hitoka was still wrapped in on the futon on Kiyoko's dorms floor.

How Kiyoko wished she could have stayed in her dorm for longer during the one week Hitoka could come visit! She'd missed the other girl ever since she'd graduated, both because she had not made new friends at school yet and just simply because she was Hitoka. Although they'd only known each other for a few months at the end of Kiyoko's final year of high school, Hitoka had taken up a special place in Kiyoko's heart almost instantly.

But she had an exam, and Hitoka had promised she understood.

As she left the class, cracking out her back, Kiyoko turned her phone back on and saw she had a new message from Hitoka.

It was a picture of her dorm room, covered over in pictures of flowers to make it seem almost like a garden.

_I have something to tell you, but I wanted to set the stage. I hope you like it, _the message read. _ _____

  

III.

It was an ugly sort of day, the type where the very heavens seemed determined to destroy any shred of goodwill someone might have toward the sky. It had started with rain, so heavy it slide of Kiyoko's umbrella in sheets, and had become sleet, chilling her through the hospital's lousy heating network.

There was an increase in patients, keeping Kiyoko running from the moment her shift started. She barely had time to sip the coffee a sleepy Hitoka had pressed into her hand that morning as she left, along with a soft kiss on the cheek.

As she changed back from her scrubs, her phone vibrated from where she'd left in in her locker. With a smile, she opened it.

It was a picture of a steaming mug of tea and a plate of small cookies, each a different color, that Kiyoko recognized from her favorite bakery.

 _For when you return,_ it said in Hitoka's now neatly polished script, the kind she used on the greeting cards she designed. _To keep you warm._

 

IV.

It was a cheery sort of day, the type that seemed to laugh in the face of anyone not being cheery, kick them down in the mud. It didn't care for people's real troubles in life, like if someone's girlfriend had been offered a job a six hour train ride away, and if she wanted to take it, and leave her backwoods girlfriend behind five days a week. Kiyoko found the day disgusting and wished she could tell it to stick its uninvited joyfulness anywhere else.

She ignored her phone when it beeped the first time, picking up the extra charts to work on instead. Then she got called into a surgery and didn't get out until the sun had long set. There were three missed calls on her cell phone, but Kiyoko knew not to check for voicemails. Hitoka hated leaving them. If Kiyoko didn't pick up, she'd send a text.

There were no new texts.

When Kiyoko got home, she opened the apartment door slowly, scuffing her feet on the mat. The living room tablee had been taken over by a poster, covered in train schedules. A photo of their apartment was at one end and Hitoka's company at the other. In the center was the picture of a park, filled with roses.

 _We'll meet in the middle,_ said the note at the bottom. _Just like we always do._

 

V.

It was a soft sort of day, clouds lazily swirling across grey skies, sun warming those who might be out on a date in the park. It lulled Kiyoko into a quiet, restful mood, and she'd dozed off reading a book, curled up against Hitoka's side. She dreamed of warm things, Hitoko's hands and flower petals in blonde hair.  
  
When she woke, Hitoka was gone. Kiyoko frowned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, replacing her glasses. A small note fell off her and Kiyoko picked it up, unfolding it. It was a picture, but Kiyoko couldn't make heads or tails of it. It looked like a close up of a hand, maybe, but she didn't understand why Hitoka would have left it for her. She turned the paper over.

 _Middle of the park,_ it read. _Keep this one, and the others._

Kiyoko looked and saw there was a trail of tiny notes leading to the center of the garden. With a smile, she stood and began to collect them along their path, one by one, until she reached her destination.

 _Fit them together,_ the note said, and Kiyoko obeyed.

Midway through she began to smile, by the end she was grinning. The notes made a collage, all put together, a series of photographs of Kiyoko and Hitoka through the years.

 _I want to do this forever_ , the writing across pictures said. _Look behind you._

Kiyoko turned, and there Hitoka was.


End file.
